legacyofruinfandomcom-20200213-history
Session 5: Murderjeeps
Debriefing The Battle of Bormane has ended...or anyway, it's been retaken. The Templar/Crusader gear is all taken, and we go to the town hall to hear a speech from the Company CO. He congratulates us, acknowledges our struggle, lists the names of the fallen, and says that hopefully we’ll be moving on from Bormane. Then he declares a night of partying. The Company XO looks over us sternly. 1Sgt Wayside is taking care of resupply, and 1Sgt Filipek (head engineer) is going to special brief some folks. The historian, Erin Fel, is taking notes (she’s young and cute) from individual soldiers on how the battle went. The King’s Liaison, Sir Talbot Mc’Graine, takes the podium afterward, speechifies about how awesome we’ve done. Everyone agrees. He additionally tells us that the unit Chaplain, Father Jestis, has set up a temporary altar in his tent on the north side of camp. Butcher is told to round up Zantech medical supplies if he can, and does. He manges to get each platoon 20 Zantech emergency medical kits, and readily identifies 3 people in our platoon who need such treatment. At the very least, Wayneright jumps a fence and shows off her no-longer-dyingness. Mac Rover has been taken to the Bormane city morgue. A new day begins. Some of the people out and about hear mortar fire...then the droning of big radial motors. A Ress Zeppelin has arrived. Cannon fire lashes out from it at some random jeep...a Ress jeep!--but the driver badasses himself through the fire. They evade many shots before a nearby hit tips the jeep, and the occupants, apparently three people from Third Platoon, begin running for the town. One of them has a broken leg, and Brian, who was out and about, picks up the guy and brings him back toward town. All the people passed out in the bar are roused by the CO. The platoon sergeant puts as many people together in the bar as he can, and the Bormane PA system is demanding that all of Charington Company form back up at the town hall. Before long, enough people are there. The company CO announces that a battalion sized mechanized unit, including armored vehicles, is coming to the town, and the plan is to control the bridges near Fuckville to stop the advance. First platoon is assigned the northwest portion of Fuckville to delay the advance, and all the engineers are to report to Filipek. The Assault First platoon is assigned to watch two roads: one that extends to the western bridge (and runs down the whole coast) and the road on which the militia was engaged yesterday. The first thing first platoon hears is the distinct sound of BBs, the standard Ress jeep-equivalent, approaching. The approaching Ress Zeppelin shoots at a fuel tank and destroys it. Maki has made Corporal, since her old Corporal died. Rifles have deployed in the woods near the river, along with the scouts. Most of the rest of the platoon moves into buildings near the northern road. The platoon also has eight jeeps with them. Three BBs appear on the north road, and four are moving down the riverside. Salazhar fires an RPG and misses the lead vehicle in the northern group, but hits the second. Two of five soldiers make it out of that vehicle. Salazhar takes a burst of fire from the lead jeep and is dropped, but not killed. Frebo valiantly takes up the RPG. Sid hits a driver, who controls his jeep and puts it into a ditch for cover’s sake. Sarah puts another bullet into the driver but he’s still not dead. Sid takes a second shot and drops the gunner in that jeep. Northern MG team misses. The assaults unload SMGs into the stopped third jeep, killing the driver, left rear guy, and the gunner, while the other two inside seek cover behind it. Butcher and Seamus start running to get to Salazhar. As the northern group engages, Judd launches an RPG at the southern group. The lead vehicle tries to dodge but flips and kills everyone aboard. The second BB moves around, the third makes it by, and the fourth stops and shoots at Judd, who is stunned. Seamus fires at the gunner in the second BB and he falls into the vehicle, misses a second shot, then instant-kills the gunner in the third BB. MG team south jams. The first jeep from the North has made it to the engineering line. Ellie puts a mook onto an MG and that mook mows the jeep crew down. The jeep catches on fire and ends up driving into the river. Back at the northern engagement zone, Sid takes a couple shots but misses. Sarah takes two shots at the MGer in the fourth truck at the south, injuring him but suffering a jam on the second round. Seamus misses the same guy, but NPCs put him down and injure the driver in that BB. Judd takes a shot at a BB but misses entirely. Butcher and Seamus make it to Salazhar and the big damn hero gets shanked with a Zantech med kit. With a guttural scream and an “OH YEAH”, Salazhar gets up and blows up the third jeep on the north side, vaporizing it and the people hiding there. Jeep 4 South is reversing hard, trying to make it back to Ress lines. Jeeps 2 and 3 South seem confused and head off into Fuckville minus gunners. The platoon sergeant calls for a jeep to go after them, but then Salazhar starts fucking running after them. Sid, Judd, and Jethro jump into a jeep. Butcher and Seamus have moved up to the assaults. Even as the jeep starts off after Salazhar...he’s running faster than the jeep. Judd hits Jeep 4 South with an HE round, disabling it, and the crew bails. The riflemen start firing at it. Seamus misses, jams, and fires again, killing one of the crew. Butcher wastes another. Salazhar tracks a dust trail and rushes after it. The jeep catches up and starts to pass as Jehtro floors it. Salazhar hops into the back--an impressive display of acrobatics. When the jeeps come into view, Salazhar fires at the closer one. The driver sees the rocket coming in the rear view mirror, cuts the wheel over and slams on the brakes. The rocket sails past. Judd blows up the far jeep. Sid takes two shots at the near jeep’s gunner and he slumps over, then the jeep goes evasive down a side street. Jethro manages to pursue. Judd tries to take a shot but it fizzles in the tube and doesn’t go. Sid takes another shot and her gun goes off in her face. She’s only barely scratched by the ensuing shrapnel, but the rifle is ruined. Salazhar takes another shot, but the jeep evades down a side street again. Jethro still manages to pursue but he isn’t closing on it anymore. Judd has reloaded and takes another shot at the jeep, hitting it and disabling it. It crashes into a wall and everyone inside bails. Jethro tries to crash into them but misses, then the driver of the jeep leaps out and shoots Jethro three times in the chest. Salazhar hurls his rocket launcher at the driver, which hits him, and then rushes at him with a knife. The driver is surprised but grabs the knife, redirects it into Salazhar, and throws him off the truck. Judd fires a burst at the driver with a pistol but misses. Sid gets into melee with the drive and tries to stab him but the driver side steps. Then she misses him with a pistol. The driver, clearly in charge of the situation, draws a machete and slashes Sid across the cheek, dropping her. In response, Jack takes aim his shotgun and blows the driver’s head apart. Jethro is bleeding to death. Jack stabilizes him. Sid is disabled. Salazhar picks her up and runs back off to the camp with her. That’s what Butcher sees first: Salazhar running back with Sid. She’s bleeding badly. Butcher patches her up and finishes as the jeep returns with Jethro. Butcher hits him with a Zantech syringe. Several bullets are pushed out of him by his reforming flesh. Salazhar has run back to the disabled jeep to get his rocket launcher and has found the two other Ress troops that had hidden themselves while the driver badassed it up. They aren’t armed yet. He charges and bowls over one, but misses the other with two shotgun bursts. That guy jumps into the BB, starts it, and tries to haul ass away. Salazhar leaps into the BB as he pulls away, grabs the guy by the collar, and throws him face first into a street sign, instantly killing him. As the BB runs away, out of control, Salazhar hops off and ambles back toward the guy who he’d knocked down. He gets there, grabs him, and crushes his head on the road. Salazhar returns covered in blood. The order comes out to fall back, and First Platoon moves across the bridges. The engineers blow them. Judd finds a medic in Second Platoon, Dr Wayne Rothenberg, and asks him to help with the machine gun wound. The medic fucks things up worse. He goes and finds another medic and actually gets patched up. Judd finds Rothenberg again and tells him he’ll walk the plank someday. Category:Games